Forbidden Pranks
by SamiWami
Summary: Rose gets an idea for a prank on the Doctor that somebody should have tried a long time ago. He doesn't take well to it...    Takes place after an alternate ending to Doomsday, in which the Doctor didn't lose Rose.


Rose just couldn't shake the idea from her head. She knew she shouldn't do it. She really knew she shouldn't. It was a tasteless thing to even _think_ about doing... yet she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

She looked up from the book she had been reading, looking across the lounge room at where the Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver. He was either trying to make a new setting, or needlessly familiarizing himself with the thousands that were already on it. He could do almost anything with his "magic wand".

When he looked up, likely because he felt her eyes on him, she ducked her head again, burying her nose in her book. She should not be thinking such thoughts! Tasteless and tacky, that's what it was. She didn't even know where the thought had come from...

When she looked up again, she was startled to see him watching her. His eyes were narrowed as he regarded her, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "What is it?" she asked nervously, suddenly self-conscious. _The Doctor is telepathic, isn't he?_ she thought suddenly with dismay.

He shook his head, holding his sonic screwdriver up. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head, lowering the screwdriver. "That thought... got away from me..." He stared off in the distance, as if that was an entirely uncommon thing. The look on his face told that he was trying his hardest to recall what he'd been thinking about. Rose resisted releasing a sigh of relief. Maybe he didn't know what she was thinking...

He looked at her again suddenly, that goofy, crooked grin on his face. "Enough of this, then!" He jumped to his feet, holding his hand out to her. She set her book aside and took his hand eagerly, letting him hustle her out of the room. He released her and bounded to the controls, flipping switches and spinning nobs. She sat in the captain's chair, watching him work while she tried to push the idea from her head. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. It was just cruel, after everything they'd recently been through. But the look on his face... Well, that would make it all worth it. The idea of his reaction was what kept that pesky thought in her mind.

He grinned at her over his shoulder, holding on to the console as the TARDIS shot away. He seemed to be having as hard a time believing she was there as she did. It had been a close call. She'd almost been ripped into the Void along with the Daleks and the Cybermen, away from him forever. But something had dragged her back to him, and he'd clung to her with everything in him until the gateway had closed.

She smiled back at him, rocking gently as they landed wherever he'd programmed the ship to go. She wouldn't be away from her Doctor for anything. She belonged with him. She could handle never seeing her mum again if it meant being with him forever. So she should really, _really_ stop thinking about doing such a thing as wouldn't leave her head.

He took her hand and raced out of the TARDIS, throwing the doors open to reveal a rocky beach. The purple waves crashed into the shore, but the sound was somehow musical. She followed him as they slid over the slick black rocks. She had no idea where they were, but he was with her, and she didn't care.

They reached a rocky outcropping and stopped. He dropped her hand, turning to smile at her breathlessly. He said nothing for a while as he looked at her. Finally he leaned forward, hugging her tightly. She clung to him, wondering where the sudden affection had come from, but so grateful for it.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes again. "Rose Tyler... I just wanted you to know, I want you to be as comfortable as you can be with me. You... You make me feel more comfortable with myself than I've been since the Time War." He swallowed hard, then leaned his forehead against hers. She savored every sensation, loving every word he said. Maybe it meant a lot to him to have someone that had lost their family just like he had.

He pulled away again, taking her hand as he often did, a smile on his face. He picked up a rock, playing with the smooth, rounded thing in his hand. A mischievous smile stretched across his face and before she could react, he'd slipped the cold, slimy thing down the back of her shirt. As she squealed, trying to free herself from it, she took in his face creased in mirth as he doubled over laughing. Never too serious a moment with the Doctor... Well then, that sealed it, didn't it? Tacky or not, she was giving in to temptation.

It wasn't long before he was distracted by the waves again, turning away from her to take in the storm. She snuck backwards before ducking behind a large rock, making sure to hide herself entirely from view. It wasn't long before she heard him scuffing about, surprised at her disappearance. "Rose? Rose? ROSE!" she heard him call out as he scrambled around, looking for any sign of where she had disappeared. She slid around the rock as he approached, keeping it between him and her.

She gave him a few moments to panic before sneaking up behind him. She couldn't help herself any more. "EXTERMINATE!" she yelled in her best Dalek impression.

Every muscle in his body convulsed as he wheeled around, sonic screwdriver whirring. But when his eyes fell on her, he cried out in relief, half-laughing as he scooped her up, spinning her around in a hug.

All to suddenly he jerked back, plopping her onto the ground. "Rose Tyler, what do you think you're doing?" he asked in a haughty voice, his words beginning to run together. She couldn't help herself—she burst out giggling. His face didn't relax in the slightest, incredulity and anger in his eyes. She slowly quieted, fearing she had gone too far. She should have listened to the first voice, that that idea was bad and she shouldn't follow through with it and... Oh, who was she kidding? She doubled over laughing again, pointing at him. "Your face! Oh Doctor, I am sorry, but your FACE!" she gasped between giggles.

She had no warning when he scooped her up. She looked into his face, until a mischievous look flashed across it and he flung her away from him. She hit the ocean with a shudder and a gasp, flailing to get out of the cold. "DOCTOR!" she bellowed as she charged back towards the rocky outcropping. But he was already dashing away, his head thrown back as the air echoed with his laughter.


End file.
